The present invention relates to circuits and devices for switching solenoids, relays and other DC latching devices.
DC latching solenoids and relays are used in many applications such as irrigation, plumbing, and electrical control. These devices use pulses of energy to establish one of several stable states, although a DC latching device with two stable states is the most common arrangement. For instance, in the case of a valve being controlled by a DC latching solenoid, the two states are OPEN (water, gas, etc. flowing) and CLOSED (water, gas, etc. not flowing). In the case of a DC latching relay, the states may be ON (conducting) or OFF (non-conducting).